


Death comes and goes

by DarkNight86



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jayden has no idea what's going on, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNight86/pseuds/DarkNight86
Summary: Jayden falls in battle and Antonio does what he needs to save his life(I suck as summaries)





	Death comes and goes

Falling to his knees Antonio couldn't believe his eyes, laying on the ground in front of him was Jayden, blood pouring from the hole left from the sword the Nighlock used to ran him through. Reaching down Antonio checked for a pulse but wasn't surprised not to find one. It had taken them too long to destroy the Nighlock and get back to him, there was something that told him that it wouldn't have mattered.

The others tried to pull him away but he wasn't moving, that was until he saw something that caused him to go pale. A man in a long black shirt with a hod that he wore over his head. He carried a saddle bag which Antonio know from experience held a leather bound book.

It was clear that the others couldn't see the man which only severed to confuse them when Antonio looked over at them man and said. “You again.”

“You... oh, yes the little boy I had the honor of meeting several years ago.” Death replied as he leaned over Jayden's body. “I assume you remember that I have a job to do. As much as it hurts, it must be done.”

Thinking back to the day his mother died and he first meet the man who called himself death. No one else could see the man but Antonio still pleaded with the man not to take her away. Thinking about it he remembered what the man had told him the first time. As a kid he never thought about it but he now knew what he had meant. Looking back at the others who where switching between worrying about him and the sadness in loosing there friend and leader.

Turning back Antonio saw death opening his bag to retrieve his book, knowing there was nothing that could be done after death scratched Jayden's name off. He spoke the words that failed to work last time. “ An eye for an eye.”

Stopping Death looked over to him. “Do you understand what that means?”

“An eye for an eye, a live for a life, a soul for a soul.” Antonio replied looking down at Jayden. For a moment Antonio wondered if this was the right course of action, it was hard to get by after his mother died, but it got better when he had meet Jayden. Truth was he couldn't live without Jayden. Looking back at death he said. “An equal trade, my life for his.”

Sighing Death turned to him, reaching out he asked. “If you except the deal then take my hand.'

Reaching out he wondered if he should tell his friends something but he was afraid that they would try and stop him. Taking Death's hand he felt cold for a moment before his body his the ground.

A moment later he was standing there on what appeared to be a beach looking out at the water. Looking around he didn't know what was going on. Looking at Death he asked. “Where are we?”

“Limbo, a space between live and death.” He replied waving his had as a bench appeared so they could sit and look out at the water. “Your friends body has begone to heal, when that is done he will be returned to it and I will need to take your soul.”

Sitting there Antonio wondered how long that would take, but then another thought came to mind and he asked. “Would it be possible for me to talk to him before he goes back?”

“I can allow that.” Death replied standing up. As he started to walk away he explained. “But only as long as it takes for Jayden's body to be healed.”

A moment later he vanished leaving him alone on the beach. Honestly he didn't know how long he had been setting there when a voice came from him. “Antonio.”

Looking back he saw Jayden, he smiled before saying. “Come have a seat.”

Walking around Jayden didn't seem to know what was going on and was trying to figure it out. The moment he sat down he asked. “Where are we?”

“That's a bit hard to explain.” He replied taking a deep breath. Looking back out at the water he asked. “What do you remember before finding yourself here?”

“We were fighting one of the Nighlock, the others were off fighting Moggers, I got hit and de-morphed. Then there was a pain in my chest.” Jayden replied putting a hand on his chest as if he was expecting it to hurt.

“There were two of them, the red on we saw and were fighting and a black on that seemed to be hiding in its shadow.” Antonio replied not really wanting to be the one to say it but who else was. “I got in between the two of you but I didn't know about the black on until... until... it stabbed you through the back.”

“But...” Jayden replied still feeling his chest and looking behind him looking for a hole. “What happened, why am I still...”

Stopping Jayden didn't seem to be able to say the last word, but they both understood. “Honestly, I saw red. It's a little fuzzy but I destroyed the red one and the other. They grew but merged together as one, we destroyed them again and we came back to find you.”

Closing his eyes he knew this was going to be hard. “You were dead.”

“I don't understand.” Jayden replied looking around. “What happened I'm I still dead or was revived. And what is this place?”

“This is limbo, the place between life and death. At least that's what Death said.” Antonio replied with a fake smile. “And I made a deal.”

“What kind of deal?” Jayden replied looking worried.

“An eye for an eye.” Antonio replied unable to look at him. “My life for yours. When your body's done healing you'll be returned and I'll leave with Death. I used to hate him, but I guess he isn't a bad guy.”

“You traded your life for mine.” Jayden replied sounding shocked. “Why would you do that?”

“Because...” Antonio replied finding it hard to put what he wanted to say into words. “You have a job to do. Not to mention that you've barely had a life of your own. And I'm just some wannabe samurai, I don't have anyone to return to.”

Feeling Jayden grab his hand Antonio looked over to him as he said. “You are not just some wannabe samurai, You're my wannabe samurai.”

Before he knew it Jayden had leaned in and kissed him. God how long has he waited to feel Jayden's lips on his own. Again he didn't know how long they stayed like that before they pulled apart. Looking at him Jayden said. “I don't know if I can live without you, I think I've been in love with you for longer then I realized.”

“Why do you think I came back. The promise I made you was only part of it.” Antonio replied squeezing Jayden's hands. “I realized I was in love with you shortly after I left.”

“This sucks.” Jayden stated as they leaned against each other. Nothing else was really said as they watched the sunset that never seemed to go down any further. Feeling Jayden shift a little he looked over as saw Jayden looking at him. A second later Jayden said. “I love you.”

Feeling happy Antonio smiles before Jayden added. “I know this is a bad time and all I just wanted to say it again.”

“I love you too, and I think the timing is perfect.” Antonio replied kissing him again. This time something felt different. There was a jolt of electricity that ran down his spin and it felt like his skin was itching all over but as soon as he noticed the feeling faded. After that he was able to loose himself in the kiss until he heard someone clearing his throat.

Jumping up they both looked back seeing Death standing there, even though Antonio couldn't see beneath the hod but he could tell Death was smirking. “I hate to interrupt, but it's time.”

“Wait.” Jayden replied as Death came up to them. Once Death was standing in front of them and didn't make a move to do anything Jayden continued. “Please, let Antonio out of his deal and take me instead.”

“I'm Sorry but that wont be possible.” Death replied reaching out and grabbing both there shoulders. A moment later they were standing in the inferiority at Shiba house. Looking around they spotted there bodies laying there each hooked up to monitors that here measuring there vitals.

“How long have we been like this?” Antonio asked worried too long had passed.

“Two days.” Death replied sighing. “I guess I should have mentioned that time doesn't move the same in limbo as it does here.”

Standing there Antonio knew he should say goodbye but he wasn't sure he had the words needed. After a moment death spoke again. “Now, it's time the two of you return to your bodies.”

“Wait, both of us.” Antonio replied confused. “But the deal.”

“Yes, and if things hadn't changed I would be leaving with your soul. Although I'm glad I'm not leaving with either of your souls.”

“god I'm confused.” Jayden replied shacking his head. “What changed?”

“You telling me you haven't noticed.” Death asked sounding cheeky. Pointing down he said. “Take a look at your wrist.”

Holding up there wrist they both looked down to see there wrist were now marked with a red Shiba symbol with golden rays flowing form behind it. Looking up Antonio mumbled. “A soul mark?”

“Correct.” Death replied chuckling. “And with a soul mark comes a soul bond..”

“But soulmates die all the time, why would that change anything?” Jayden asked still confused.

“Because this is not a normal soul bond. This is a soul bond forged at the brink of death.” Death replied crossing his arms. “This kind of bond is special. It's unbreakable, even by me. The only way one of you will die is along side the other.”

“So, what does that mean exactly?” Antonio replied wanting to know the rules here. “If one of us dies the other dies too?”

“Not exactly.” Death replied. “For you to die you must die together, which will naturally happen, well lets just say it will be a while. Other then that you must both be fatally wounded at the same time. If not you'll simply heal, but it will still be painful.”

“Well, your really stuck with me now.” Antonio replied looking over at Jayden who right away leaned in and kissed him.

“I wouldn't want it any other way.” Jayden replied smiling. Then he looked back at death and said. “I still don't get why your happy that your not taking our souls.”

Reaching into his bag he held out his book before explaining. “When names appear in this book sometimes it causes a ripple effect adding other names at the same time. When Jayden's name appeared almost three pages of names came with it, when Antonio made his deal two pages of those names were removed, but now that neither of your names are in here all three pages are clear. That is why I'm happy both of you are staying.”

Looking at each other they didn't really know what to say to that. Before they could think of anything Death placed a hand on each of there shoulders again and with a push he said. “Now back to your bodies.”

A moment later they both felt like hell as they opened there eyes to find they were now in there bodies hooked up to the monitors. The beeping echoing though there heads making them wish it would stop. Looking over at Jayden Antonio wondered if that had all been a dream but seeing Jayden looking at his wrist he knew it had been real. A moment later Jayden looked over at him and in a horse voice demanded. “Never do that again.”

“I don't think that's an option.” Antonio replied his voice as horse as Jayden's was. He tried to laugh but all that did was start him coughing. That must have been what drew the others, as a few moments later everyone came running into the room.

After the girls, and Ji, fussed over them making sure everything was okay. It was after that that Kevin asked. “What the hell happened? One minute Jayden's... then Antonio started speaking non sense to no one. Then he passes out and Jayden's alive again and healing, but you Star dying. And now you're both alive and well.”

“It's a long story.” Jayden replied glancing over at Antonio who was grinning back. The two of them told them the story, leaving out a few things. The others wasn't sure what to say, well almost.

“That sounds insane.” Kevin replied shaking his head.

“Really, after everything we've gone though, this is what you don't believe.” Mike replied getting everyone to laugh a bit. After that Ji shooed everyone out of the room so they could rest. When they were alone Jayden reached out, getting the hint Antonio did the same grabbing his hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in a while, I've been having issues finishing things, but this idea popped into my head and gave it a go.


End file.
